Twin Shades of Grey
by Dazma
Summary: ***The sequel to Pen Pal*** What has happened to Draco and Ginny? Twins, heartbreak, and fashion magazines? Please R/R
1. I will always love you

Hello everyone… I'M BACK!!!!  And yes, here it is… THE SEQUEL TO PEN PAL!!!!

I'd like to thank my beta reader, Sizarie!!!!!!!!!  And also thank my best friend, duoskitty, for putting up with me!

So go on now every body!  Don't be shy; go read what the future held for Draco and Ginny!

Oh, and remember to review!!!!

Draco Malfoy was had just finished looking checking his History of Magic exam for the second time – waiting for the period to end – when Professor Snape entered the room, his gaze sweeping the many busy students before landing on Draco.

"Excuse me Professor Binns, but if Mr. Malfoy is finished his exam I need him to come with me right away!"

Professor Binns looked up in surprise, his dead eyes moving from an anxious looking Snape to a confused Draco.  "What is this all about?"  He asked dully.

"It is not my business to discuss with you.  The headmaster needs to see Mr. Malfoy right away!" said Snape testily.

Binns looked to Draco.  "Are you finished Mr. Malfoy?"

"Yes sir, I have been for a while." Drawled Draco lazily, trying to hide his surprise.  Draco Malfoy was NEVER surprised by anything.

"Then you are free to leave.  Please hand me your exam, and then remove yourself before the rest of your class is disturbed even more!"

Draco stood up slowly and sauntered over to the front desk, before turning with cat like grace and strolling out the door, Snape closing it behind him.  As soon as the door closed however, Draco dropped his act and turned to his godfather, confusion evident on his face.  "What's going on, Sir?" 

"I'm afraid we have a problem involving your cousin."

"Cousin?  You mean Cassandra?  Is she okay?"

"No Draco; but wait until we get to the Headmaster's office before you ask anymore."

"Tell me this is some kind of sick joke."

Albus Dumbledore shook his head sadly.  "I'm sorry, Draco.  I know this is a… shock.  You were very close to your cousin?  And you're very young to have this kind of responsibility thrust upon your shoulders, but there is nothing else that can be done."

"My mother?  Can she come-"

"Yes, it's already been arranged.  She'll be here in an hour, and then you'll be on your way.  Your belongings are being packed as we speak… the only thing left for you to do is say good bye to a certain red-head, I believe."

Draco looked up slowly, "I can't stay with her." He stated in a dead voice.

"No, you can't."

"Will I be able to- that is, after?  No, maybe it would just be better if I broke it off…"

Snape placed his hand on Draco's shoulder; he knew how hard this kind of decision was.  "You do what ever you feel is right, but think it through carefully."   

"I can't ask her to stay with me.  She's only sixteen… she's got her whole life ahead of her."

Dumbledore nodded sadly.  "If that is your decision… Go say goodbye."

"Ginny!  Ginny wait up, I need to talk to you!"

Ginny Weasley turned around to see her boyfriend of one year that day, running towards her.  Her smile faded the moment she saw his face.

"What's wrong Draco?"  She asked, moving to meet him half way.  They were in the main hall in the dungeon; she was on her way to her Potions Exam.

Draco didn't say anything.  He just swept her up into his arms and held her as if he'd die if he let go.  That scared her more then anything.  Draco never acting so frightened unless something was really wrong.

"I love you, you know that, right?"  He said quietly, his voice muffled in her hair.

Ginny felt herself growing cold, something was horribly wrong.  "Of course I know you love me.  I love you too!"

He hugged her even tighter – if that was possible – and she felt a tear land on her face.  "God Gin, I will always love you!  You mean the world to me!  You have my heart, completely and absolutely, but-" he paused to swallow a sob.  "I love you so much, Ginny.  I would do anything for you, ANYTHING!"

She was scared.  Her whole body was shivering even though it was atrocious hot outside, and he was holding her.  "What's wrong Draco?  What are you trying to say?"

"We can't be together.  You will always have my heart, but now it would be better if you took yours back.  I'm leaving, I'm going far away, and I can't tell you why, or where, or for even how long!  And if I ever do come back, we can't be together; I couldn't ask you to be with me, not in this situation…"

Ginny pulled away from him, and stared up at him in horror.  Her blood was like ice in her veins.  "Draco, what are you talking about?  Not be with you, why wouldn't I be with you?  Nothing could keep me away!  Do you hear me?"  He wouldn't meet her eyes.  "If you're leaving, I'll wait.  If you aren't coming back, I'll come after you.  _I _would do anything for _you_… but if you're asking me to stop loving you, to stop being with you, then I can't; I won't!"

"Oh, Gin!  Please, don't make this harder, you don't understand… and I can't explain it."

"Why not?  Tell me Draco!  What is going on?"

He never told her.  He pulled her to him, and kissed her.  Such a kiss they never had shared before; it was desperate and painful, it felt like he was trying to put all of his love and hurt into that one kiss.  And as soon as it started, it was over.  Yanking himself away from her, he took one last lingering look, and then ran away, leaving her alone and frozen.  

The only sound was the echo of his whisper.

"I will always love you."

A few minutes later Draco stood silently beside a cradle, his mother stood across from him, and Snape and Dumbledore were behind him.  It seemed so out of place in the middle of Dumbledore's office.  A white lace cradle in the middle of hundreds of rare magical artifacts and such.  A soft yawn sounded from inside it, and Draco felt himself melt.  Gently he leaned over and picked up the yawning bundle, smiling down at the tiny face he shifted the baby to rest in his left arm and reached down to pick up it's twin sister.  With both newborns resting in his arms, he smiled.  A slightly dazed, slightly proud smile.  

A smile that only a new father can smile.

Though the moment when he accepted he had become more than their guardian would forever be bittersweet, he tried to ignore the lingering pain.  Meeting his mother's gaze he murmured quietly, so not to disturb the twins,  "I'm a father."

Well, how was it?  Good, bad, in between?  Should I continue?  Are you thinking of killing me for breaking them up?  Well don't!  Have I ever let you down before?  It'll be okay in the end!

Next chapter, we'll skip ten years into the future and you'll find out what the characters have been doing!  Chapter after that I'll fill in what happened between the end of Pen Pal and the beginning of chapter two, and after that I'll-

Voice 17:  Dammit girl, don't tell them the whole plot!

Dazma:  Oh go away!  I just have to tell someone before I burst!

Voice 17:  Go steal a car instead.

Voice 18:  You know, maybe you should tell them what's going to happen.

Voice 17:  NO!  Go steal the car!

Voice 18:  Shut UP!

Voice 16:  Oh look!  A pretty birdie!

Dazma:  Uhhh, 16, we're inside.

Voice 16:  A pretty birdie!

Dazma:  We're inside!

Voice 16:  A PRETTY BIRDIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Dazma:  Alright already!  See birds that aren't there!  I don't care!

Voice 17:  Go steal the-  ::Voice 18 gags 17 and throws him in a closet that magically appears::

Voice 13:  Rain, rain, go away!  Come again another day!  ::singing sweetly as he walks past::

Dazma:  Hey why'd it start raining?  ::Dazma and all the voices get soaked except for Voice 13, who magically never has even a drop of rain fall on him.

Voice 16:  A pretty birdie

Dazma:  I'm going to bed!  Good night!  And remember to review!!!

::Dazma stomps off angrily to bed, leaving a trail of water behind her::


	2. Eleven years later

Hello, hello!  Here is chappy 2!!!!  With of course special thanks to my beta reader, Sizarie!  And moderate thanks to my best friend.  And of course lots of thanks to all you wonderful reviewers!!!!  Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Everyone remember to review, and if you have any questions e-mail me, I'd love to hear from you!  So go on, read and have fun!

Draco looked up from his book as a loud crash echoed from the floor above him.  Sighing to himself he closed his book and walked out of the room, towards the stairs.  "What have you two done now?", he called as he approached their room.

"Nothing!", came the response.

"Some how I don't believe you." Drawled Draco lightly.  Opening the door he discovered why he felt that way.  

There on the floor was the hand crafted- six-foot tall- oak bookcase they had begged him to buy, just a few months ago.  He stared.

"We wanted to get one of the spell books-", started Jewel.

"And it was on the top shelf-," Aquilus continued.

"So we tried to climb up." Finished Jewel.

"It seem logical at the time." Aquilus concluded, meeting Draco's eyes boldly.

At 28, Draco had heard similar stories thousands of times before.  His two children, Jewel Rain, and Aquilus Phoenix Malfoy, had a strong tendency to get into trouble.  He just thanked whatever gods were listening that they would be going to Hogwarts this year, and finally be out of his hair for a while.

The twins, now eleven, watched as their father pulled out his wand and righted the shelf with but a flick of his wrist.  With but another flick, all the books were in their proper places.

"Which book did you want?"

Aquilus pointed, and Draco floated it down to hover gently between the twins.

"Thanks dad." Called Jewel, grabbing the book and running to the other side of the football field sized room, to sit on her bed with it.

"Yeah, thanks." Mimicked Aquilus, running after his sister.

"Just a minute, you little hell demons, you got your letters form Hogwarts today."  

That got their attention, and quicker than you could say "Hogwarts" they were back at his side.

"Where are they, where are they, where are they?!" cried the twins in unison, practically hopping up and down.  

Draco slowly reached into the folds of his robe and pulled out two identical looking letters, holding them up above his head he looked down at the twins as the jumped up, hands flailing, trying to grab the letters.  "If you stop acting like your usual selves for a moment and behaved like children who had manners I will give you your letters."

They stopped jumping immediately and stood perfectly still and straight; the exact image of two perfect little angels.  Too bad he knew they sported horns under that halo!  He had taught them well; he was rather proud of them.  

"Here you go."  He handed them the letters.  

In a flash the two had torn them open and had the sheets pulled out, their eyes racing across the words trying to absorb it all as quickly as they could.  Finally, after reading each paper thrice, and then reading their twin's paper a couple of times they looked up wearing the happiest grins he had ever seen.  Aquilus threw his arms around his sister; Jewel threw her arms around her brother, and hugging each other they spun around in circles jumping up and down screaming at the top of their lungs, "WE'RE GOING TO HOGWARTS, WE'RE GOING TO HOGWARTS!"

After putting up with the noise for a minute or so with a proud smile on his face, Draco walked over to them and clamped a hand over each mouth.  "You're giving me a headache."

The twins shared a look and then threw themselves at him, causing him to fall over with them on top hugging him so tightly he could scarcely breath.  

"You're going to buy us all new stuff of course…" Jewel murmured her head resting on his chest.

"Of course."

"And we're going to be Slytherin's of course…" Aquilus whispered, as if they were conspirers.

"Of course."

"And you'll be really proud of us?" asked Jewel.

"Of course, but I always have been, and as long as you let me breath soon, it'll stay that way."

"We'll think about it," commented Aquilus, resting his head down on his father's chest, too.

Draco wrapped his arms around them and stared at the ceiling, wishing their mother could see them now.  Wishing their mother could have seen them period. 

Ginny Weasley slowly trudged up the stairs to her flat.  It had been a long day and every bone in her body ached.  First the article on new dress robes hadn't been finished in time, then the picture for the latest cover had gone missing.  The lunch order had come in all mixed up, Lavender had been called away by a family emergency, and their extra model had been late so they couldn't finish the photo shoot!  That wasn't even mentioning the fact that her brand new robes were ruined, some new kid had spilled coffee on her, and her feet felt like they were on fire from modeling high-heeled shoes all day!

Sometimes she wished she could just give up co-running her and Lavender's magazine, 'Magic Touch'!  Oh for the days when she only modeled!  Or even better yet, for the days when she was an inventor working with the twins and then on her own, having not yet been "discovered" by a modeling agency.

Opening the door to her rather spacious, and richly furnished flat, Ginny dropped everything she carried as soon as the door closed and collapsed on her couch.  Exhaustedly she toed off her shoes and was asleep in a flash.

"Ginny.  Ginny!  Virginia, WAKE UP!"

Ginny woke with a start and looked over to her fireplace.  Lavender Brown – her partner – was staring back at her.  Or rather, Lavender's head, floating in the flames was staring back at her.

"What do you want?"  She asked, not quite awake yet.

"I'm not going to be able to come in for a few days, my mum is in the hospital, she hurt her back and broke her leg."

Ginny was awake in a second.  "Oh my god!  Is she okay?  Do you need me to come over and help you?"

"No, it's okay, she's fine.  She'll just take a few days to heal, and needs someone to be around." Said Lavender.  

"Your sure?  Well, don't worry about work, I'll handle everything.  We still have a week till our deadline."

"Thanks Gin.  Oh, I have to go, bye."

And then she was alone again.  Since she was already up, Ginny went into her kitchen and made herself a nice hot cup of tea.  While the water was boiling, she slipped into her room and put on her favorite flannel pajamas.  Buttoning up her nightshirt, her fingers strayed – like they always do when she's had a hard day – to the top drawer of her dresser.  Before she could stop her self, she opened it up and dug through all her old mementos and keepsakes until her fingers brushed against what she was looking for.  Pulling it out she felt herself sigh mentally.  

Ginny could never figure out why she didn't just throw the picture in the garbage; he probably didn't even remember her anymore….  Draco Malfoy grinned back at her from the photo she held.  He had on a black silk shirt and black pants, and wore his famously sexy grin.  Standing beside Draco was her, in a light blue dress, with Draco's black cloak over her shoulders.  She was smiling, and waving at the camera looking like she could float on cloud nine; Draco had his arm around her and had just given her a breath-taking kiss.

She missed him.  She'd admit that much at least.  After he left she couldn't stop thinking about him.  Was he okay?  Why had he said what he had?  When was he coming back?  

After a while she realized what a fool she'd been.  But she still couldn't let him go…   

"Dad?  We had a nightmare again."

Draco didn't even open his eyes; he just pulled back the sheets and held out his arms.  Two sets of feet lightly padded across the carpeted floor and got into bed beside him.  

"Was it the usual dream?" he asked.

"Uh huh."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

There was a pause.  "No." they said together.

"You going to stay here tonight?"

"Yes."

"Fine.  What else?"

"Can we go visit them tomorrow?  We want to say goodbye before we leave for Hogwarts and we won't have much time next week."

"Alright.  Go to sleep."

"Dad?"

He sighed and opened his eyes.  Jewel and Aquilus stared back at him imploringly.  "Yeah?"

"Did they love us?"

Draco stared.  Then he threw his arms around them, pulling them close to his chest.  "More than you can ever imagine."

"They never even saw us."

"Doesn't matter." He said gruffly.  "They loved you.  Just like I do."

"We love you too."

He kissed both of their foreheads and hugged them.  "Go to sleep."  _I'll protect you from your demons.  I'll always will, I'll be here for you.  _He added to himself.

_I'll never leave you.  _

How was it?  Is it at all clearer?  No?  Well, I explain things a bit better in chapter three, so you'll just have to wait for it!  Oh, and just so you all know, if you haven't read Pen Pal yet, you should go do that.  There will be reverences later on in the story to purple/indigo colored elephants, multi/rainbow colored donkeys, pink monkeys, and even mooning over your mirrors!  You'll have to read Pen Pal to understand!

Voice 17:  You and your stupid strangely colored animals… why could you just go steal a car like a normal teenager?

Dazma:  Because that wouldn't be as interesting.  Now hijacking a car… that could be good.

Voice 17:  Well let's go do that!

Voice 18:  You most certainly will not!  ::raises her frying pan to hit him over the head::

Voice 17:  ::desperately::  We'll take you shopping!!!

Voice 18:  In that case, go ahead.  ::lowers frying pan::

Dazma:  I don't want to take her shopping.  Whenever we do, I always end up broke!

Voice 18:  Fine, be that way!  ::raises frying pan::

***** Sorry kids, we're trying to keep this story's rating down so I'm afraid we're going to have to stop here!  Remember to review, and don't forget… beating people to a bloody pulp – even if they are only voices in your head – is wrong!  Have a nice day!****


	3. Slime

Sorry for the wait guys… but here is chapter 3!  With of course special thanks to my wonderful beta reader, Sizarie!!!  And thanks to everyone who has reviewed!  I love you guys!  Hope you guys like it, and remember to review!

"We're here."  Draco said, letting go of the portkey.

The three of them – Draco, Jewel, and Aquilus – all stood just inside the gates of one of the many wizard graveyards that litter the world.  With long smooth strides he covered the familiar ground quickly, the twins right at his heels.  They stopped in front of a pair of graves.  The inscription on the tombstones read:

Sean Phoenix Dagger

1970 – 1999

A brave wizard

A loving husband

A future father

He will be with us eternally

Cassandra Rain Malfoy-Dagger

1974 – 1999

A witch with no equal

A lovestruck wife

A courageous mother

Her light will shine on forever

Jewel and Aquilus walked up to the graves while Draco waited a respectful distance away.

"Hi Papa."  Jewel whispered.  "Aquilus and I just got accepted into Hogwarts.  Do you think we'll be a Ravenclaw like you, or a Slytherin like Dad?  I guess we can't take after Mum since she went to a school in Scotland, huh?  Are you watching us Papa?  I always wonder; Dad says you love both Aquilus and me as much as he does, so are you watching over us wherever you are right now?  Are you proud of us?  I'm sorry it's been so long since we visited you and Mum last, things have been pretty-"

"Hello Mum."  Aquilus spoke to his mother while Jewel was busy with their father.  "Did you hear the news?  We're going to Hogwarts!  I think we'll probably be Slytherins, but we might end up as Ravenclaws like Father, you never know.  I'm doing fine, nothing too exciting happening.  I'm considering dropping a slime bomb on Dad tomorrow to liven things up, but I think I might wait until after he buys us our new stuff before I do.  Think that's wise?  Oh, I know, sliming Dad isn't really that wise a thing to do, but-"

Draco sat under a weeping willow while the twins paid their respects, he'd go up after they were done.  Draco looked down at the flowers he was carrying.  A tiger lily for Sean, a branch of lilacs for Cassandra, and a pink daisy.  He always brought three flowers, for while the twins lost the two most important people in their lives before they were even born, he had lost three, and felt he should always pay his respects to the memory of the third when he came here.  It was silly really; after all, she was still alive…  But he still, always brought three flowers.

He missed her.  She had become his whole life in his seventh year; nothing could separate them… well, almost nothing.

His mother had once asked him if he blamed the twins for causing him to lose her.  He didn't even need to think about the answer.  Of course he didn't, he didn't blame anyone, except the man who murdered their parents.  Voldermort was the only person to place blame on.  As far as Draco was concerned, if he didn't have the twins he wouldn't know what to do with himself.  He'd go _Draco smiled_ 'outsane'.

Oh, he missed her.

***Flash Back***

"You know something Draco?"

"Hmmm?"

"I love you."

Draco looked down startled, at the girl who was lying beside him.  A soft breeze played with her hair, causing it to fly around her face and brush gently against his chest.  Her big brown doe eyes stared up at him dreamily, and she tugged her cloak slightly tighter around her to stop the night air from cooler her.

"You do?" he asked amazed.

She giggled.  "I wouldn't have said it if I didn't."

Draco couldn't help himself, he let out a small yelp of excitement and pulled her lips towards him roughly for a kiss.  "You have no idea how much I've wanted you to say that!  I love you too, Gin."

Ginny smiled.  Draco was certain there was no site more beautiful in the universe.

***End Flash Back***

Draco kissed the daisy and threw it out upon the wind.  Who knew, maybe someday it would get to her.

"I said move it!"  Ginny screamed to the band of models.  "Come on people, we don't have all day!  Everyone better be ready in five minutes or you're fired!"

She sighed to herself.  It was so much harder running the place when Lavender wasn't around.  Usually she'd take care of this kind of thing and Ginny did modeling, and worked on articles, or did interviews.  She hated trying to get everyone ready!  And if they didn't hurry up, she'd be late with her interview with Jean-Pierre about his new fall fashion selection!  

*Three hours later*

Ginny pulled out a keychain from her purse – one of her inventions; the personal portkey – basically it was just a normal portkey, only instead of being a one time use item like the original portkey, it was reusable.  What happened was, it could take you to any of the normal portkey stations around the world when you flicked the switch on your portkey.  It was the invention that had made the fortune that had started 'Magic Touch'!

Pulling the chain on her keychain caused the thing to activate and the next moment Ginny found herself in Station 42, just a ten-minute walk from Jean-Pierre's studio.  Lifting her designer robes up so they wouldn't get dirty, she made her way through the hustle and bustle of the crowds, and then out on to the street, into even bigger and pushier crowds!  Oh well, the interview would be well worth it!

She had almost made it there; in fact the studio was just a few buildings away, when something got caught on her Italian leather clad foot.  It was a pink daisy.  Leaning over she gently untangled it, and since it was her favorite flower, held on to it.  Sometimes, when you weren't having a good day, you had your spirits lifting in the strangest ways.  This just seemed to be one of them, for suddenly Ginny felt like a cool breeze had washed over her and cleaned away some of her stress.

"Miss Weasley!  So good to see you again!" exclaimed Jean-Pierre, as he kissed the air beside both of her cheeks.  "It 'as been just simply too long, darling!  Do come in, 'Arold will take your coat!"

Ginny let the young – and extremely cute – footman take her coat and disappear down some hall with it.  "It's good to see you Jean!  How is David?"

Jean-Pierre waved his hand, "Oh, I'm afraid 'e is 'istory.  We broke up ages ago, didn't you know?  'Ow about you, darling?  Finally found a man you like?  Zere are so many yummy ones out zere right now!"

Ginny laughed.  "No, haven't found any that caught my fancy.  But we should be getting down to business.  Is there a room that isn't being used right now where we can do this interview?"

Draco ran frantically around his office, trying to find the report he was supposed to read about the newest wand combination his business was going to try.  Sakura wood, with vampire vein.  A completely absurd combo, to be sure!  That was part of what had made his business so successful.  Most wand companies just used the basic formulas with a few variations and oddities for flavor.  But Draco himself had always felt that there were a lot of people who didn't quite fit the wand they had – he was one – and perhaps if the companies would try something new, these people could find the proper wand.  So he opened it himself!  And so far he'd made enough money off it that he could give away half of it and still live comfortably with the twins for the next… oh, three hundred years!

That wasn't even included what he had made of his other companies!  He had a trading company, which arranged trades for magical items all over the world and took a ten percent of the trade.  There was a company that was all about restoring/rewriting old and rare books, as well as signing on promising new authors.  A Broomstick company that was just working on the newest design, the Silverlightning.  Not to mention the other half-dozen smaller companies he ran.  And he did run them, not just own them.  Draco made certain he always knew what was going on and understood it perfectly, in every business.  He even actively helped out, and came up with new designs, combos, or worked trades.  And to add to the wonders of it, he worked mainly from home!

"Aquilus!  Jewel!  Where have you hidden my document?"  Draco yelled, striding angrily to his office door.  "When I find you, you'll be sorry!"  Flinging it open he found himself suddenly covered with green slime!

G: "What theme have you decided to go with this season, Jean?"

J: "Well, I've gone for ze school girl look zis season.  Demure robes, with kilts underneath.  And 'ats!  Ze 'at 'as made a reappearance!  Not just ze normal witch/wizard style, but everything from earmuffs to ze wide brim fruit basket!  Oranges, reds, and browns are definitely in!"

G: "How does this vary from last year's selection?"

J:  "Last year we went with a much more flashy look.  Zis year 'as the same appeal, and charisma, just gone at more subtly.  People will love it, I think!"

G: "I don't suppose you could give us a sneak peek?"

J:  "Oh, you know the rules, darling.  Absolutely no one sees ze line before I say!"  

G:  "Yes, well it never hurts to try!  You look marvelous by the way, Jean-Pierre!"

J:  "Flattery will get you everywhere!  But you still can not see ze line!"

"Hurry up Jewel, if he catches us now, we're doomed!"

"I'm coming!" Jewel giggled, chasing after her brother.  "Where are we going to hide?"

"I was thinking Africa." Whispered Aquilus, peering cautiously around the corner, before taking off down the hall once he was sure it was clear.

"How about his office?  That's a place we've never hidden in before, and he wouldn't expect us to return to the scene of the crime!"

Aquilus skidded to a stop.  "That's bloody brilliant!  Why didn't I think of it?"

"Because I did, come on!"

And they were off!

Ginny carefully tucked away her charmed pad and quill, before straightening and holding out her hand for Jean-Pierre.  Of course, being Jean, he kissed it instead of shook it.

"It's been great seeing you, Jean!  You really must drop by sometime!"

Jean-Pierre smiled.  "Of course!  I really wish you would come back to modeling for me though, darling!  It's just not the same without your shinning face!"

She laughed.  "Flattery will get you everywhere, but I'm still to busy with 'Magic Touch' to work for you!"

"Oh, don't throw my own lines back at me!"  he exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air.

"Let's get out of here, Aquilus!  I think he's coming back!"

The two tiptoed out of his office and then made a mad dash down the hall.

"We're going to need a new hiding spot!"

"Jean-Pierre, there's a message for you from Drake Manston.  He sent a letter asking if you're interested in a joint fashion show.  What should I tell him?" asked Harold, walking into his office.

"Nothing, I'll talk to 'im later.  Just leave it, mon chere."

Ginny frowned.  Drake Manston, who was that?  She thought she knew almost every name in the fashion world.  After Harold left she turned to Jean-Pierre, "Who's Drake Manston?"

"Oh, just one of the newer names in the world.  An absolute God, if I do say so myself.  'As a wonderful line coming out!  Fire and Ice, I believe!"

Ginny thought about it for a minute.  "I don't suppose you could get 'Magic Touch' an interview with him?"

"I'm offended!  Aren't I good enough for you anymore, darling?"

"Oh don't be silly!  You know I have to have lots of different articles for the magazine!  So could you arrange it?  Please?"  Ginny used her best puppy dog eyes.

Jean-Pierre broke.  "Oh alright, but only because it's you."

"I've got you now!" Draco cackled evilly, dripping slime.

The twins backed into a corner, nervously eyeing their dad.  Both had gone deathly pale.  "Now dad, let's not do anything irrational!"

"IRRATIONAL!  Look at my robes, they're ruined!"  Draco cried, a strange light in his eyes.

"Oh come on dad, just use a cleaning charm.  You're a full fledged wizard for Merlin's sake!"  
"There is an anti-cleaning charm in this stuff!  And my hair is now GREEN!"

Aquilus smiled shakily.  "I thought you liked green…"

"NOT IN MY HAIR!"  He screamed.  "Rictusempra!"

So, are things a bit clearer?  Oh, for those of you that don't know, Rictusempra is a tickling charm.  

I've almost finished writing chapter 4 so it should be out in a few days… three probably.  You guys will definitely like it!  Can you guess who are finally going to meet again?  Hee hee, sure you can!  Chapter 5 will be about Harry, Ron and Hermione, and what they've been doing with maybe a side order of Jewel, Aquilus stuff.  Haven't quite decided yet.

Jewel:  Hey!  We're only going to be a side bit in chapter 5? 

Dazma: Yep!

Aquilus:  When do we get a chapter?  And when will you tell them what my name means?

Dazma:  Chapter 6, when you go to Hogwarts.  And when I get around to it.

Jewel:  Why the h*** did you name me Jewel?

Dazma:  It sounded pretty.  Besides, can you see Draco having kids with normal names?

Voice 17:  When will you stop all this pointless chitter-chatter and end the stupid chapter?  I'm bored.

Dazma:  Go steal a car.

Voice 17:  I can't without you, I'm only a figment of your craziness after all.  I have no physical body.

Dazma:  Well I'm busy, go play with voice 13.

Voice 17:  No, bad stuff happens to anyone around him.

Dazma:  Voice 16?

Voice 17:  Stupid bird lover.

Dazma:  Voice 18?

Voice 17:  Bossy.

Dazma: Voice 42?

Voice 17:  Know it all, and tell it all.  Only problem?  He never knows the question.  Just end the damn chapter.

Dazma:  Fine!  And you call 18 bossy!  Bye everyone, have a nice day; remember to review!


	4. Fire and Ice

Thanks to my beta reader, Sizarie!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Please read this note before the chapter!!!**

Okay, I was flamed the other day, and even though the flames mostly just made me laugh they brought up some points that I would like to clear up before this story goes any farther.

First, some of you have commented that Draco and Ginny are a bit OOC, well, of course they are.  If they were exactly like they were in the books, it would be horrible, because in the last book they were thirteen and fourteen.  They're 27 and 28 now.  Double the age they use to be, so they aren't the same people.  However, later on in the story you'll learn about some events that shaped them into the people they are now.

Secondly, about the little voices thing I usually put at the end, they aren't suppose to make fun of any one or offend anyone.  They actually have private meanings to me; each number represents something, like a part of my personality.  Voice 17 shows up a lot because I'm really into cars, and because I'm very much that kind of person.  However, voice 18 always stops us from "stealing a car" because I would never do that.  I'm not going to explain it all, but if you don't like the voices, just don't read them.

Lastly, I know the story is a bit confusing right now, but that's just part of how I write sometimes.  I start off confusing and try to clear everything up by about the fourth chapter or so.  Then I start to throw in plot twists.  ::shrugs::  I just felt like writing this story a bit confusing so it wasn't completely obvious. 

Now, this note has gone on MUCH to long, so please go and read the chapter!  Tell me what you think when you're done!  Oh, and one last note to my flamers, if you don't like my work please don't read it, because I'm never going to stop writing.  I love writing with all my soul. 

Two days later, Ginny found herself standing on the porch of a HUGE mansion.  Jean-Pierre had kept his word and gotten her an interview with Drake Manston.  She rang the doorbell.

"COMING!"  Yelled a young voice from inside.

"NO JEWEL!  I WANT TO GET IT!"

"I'M GETTING IT!"

"NOT IF I GET THERE FIRST!"

There was a rumble of pounding feet before two children; probably about ten years old flung the door open.  At first glance they just looked like two kids, at second glance you realized they were twins.

The boy had black silky hair that fell to his jaw, and was cut with an un-natural straightness.  He had grayish-blue eyes and pale skin.  He was about average sized for ten or eleven years old.  The girl had silvery blonde hair that fell to just below her shoulders, and was cut just as straight as her twin's.  She had eyes exactly like her brother's, and was the same size.  Both of them were wearing designer spring robes, in green, and they each had a silver earring that was a tiny serpent that dangled about an inch.  The girl had a silver stud in her other ear.

"Yes?"  Asked the boy.  "Are you here to see our dad?"

Ginny started to nod, but paused, she wasn't sure who these kids were.  "I'm here for an interview with Drake Manston."

The two looked puzzled.  They looked at each other, as if the name was familiar and they were trying to place it.  Suddenly the girls face lit up.  "Oh, I know who that is, Aquilus!  That's Dad's name in the fashion industry!"  She turned to Ginny, "Come on in!  I'm Jewel and this is my brother Aquilus.  We'll go get Dad for you right now!"

Ginny stepped into the house, and the door closed itself behind her.  "Thank you."  She said to them, but discovered she was only talking to air; they were already running up the grand staircase that stood at the far end of the room.

Sighing to herself, she looked around before spotting a bench, and went over to sit on it while she waited.

"Hey 'Quill, did she look familiar to you?"  Jewel asked her brother as they ran through one of the many halls in their house.

Aquilus nodded.  "Yeah, I can't think where I've seen her before though.  Did she tell us her name?"

"No, I forgot to ask.  Maybe once Dad sees her he'll know where we've seen her before.  If she has something to do with the fashion world, we might have seen a picture of her somewhere." 

"Could be.  Come on, let's hurry.  I want to find Dad so we can go back to working on our project."

Ginny looked up as she heard feet approaching.  Three sets by the sound of it.  The twins appeared first, followed by a tall man, with silver-blonde hair.  She began to stand up and walk over to greet him when she froze.  There was no way!  It couldn't be!

Ginny gasped.  The figure of Draco Malfoy stopped rigid.  The twins looked from adult to adult in confusion.  Their dad was standing half way down the stairs looking like someone had just frozen the very blood in his veins, and the lady looked as though someone dead had just come back to life.  Aquilus figured it out first.  Turning to his twin he mouthed the word, 'desk'.  At first she looked confused but then understanding dawned on her.  They knew where they had seen the lady before.  There was a framed picture of her in the top drawer of Draco's desk.

Draco felt like someone had just cursed him.  Ginny was standing in the main hall of his house.  HIS Gin was standing mere meters away from him, after eleven years of not seeing her.  He watched as her eyes shifted to the twins, with a calculating.  He could tell she was taking in their age, her eyes moved back to his, and he saw the conclusion she had come to on her face.

_No! _He screamed in his mind.  _It's not what you think!_

But he couldn't get his voice to work; he couldn't explain.

Ginny felt an icy flood wash over her.  He had left her eleven years ago.  He had twin children that were ten or eleven.  He had refused to tell her why he was leaving.  

It felt like someone had twisted a knife in her heart.  Stabbed a dagger through her soul.  She met his eyes coldly.  

"Hello Draco."

Draco swallowed noisily.  "G-Gin.  It's not like you-"

She glared.  "I don't want to hear it." 

"But you don't understand.  I adopted-"

Ginny was boiling with rage.  "I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!"  She turned away from him, "I can't believe you did this!  I can't believe I've been trying to get over you for the past decade when you had cheated on me!"

Draco moved slowly down the stairs, afraid that any sudden movements would cause her to run.  "Gin, please don't yell.  I'll explain, just calm down for a second."

She didn't answer.  But, she also didn't yell or run away, he noted.  Keeping his eyes on her, as if they could hold her to her spot he called over his shoulder: "Jewel, Aquilus, could you leave for a minute?"  
For the first time the twins didn't protest but just quietly backed out of the room.  Once they were gone a heavy silence settled upon them.

Finally Draco broke it.  "I was their legal guardian; their uncle."  Her eyes stayed cold.  "I never even looked at another girl when I was with you Gin.  Their parents died and I got responsibility for them that day I left Hogwarts, in my seventh year."

_Please, oh please let her understand.  Let her at least believe me._  That thought kept running round in his head as he steadily moved closer to her, his voice soft and soothing.__

"Voldemort killed Cassandra and Sean.  I was the only one who could take them without putting them in danger.  I took them, and with my mother, hid in Australia for two years; until we felt all the threats towards them were gone or to weak to get near them."  He paused here for a moment.  Looking deep in her eyes he added,  "I never cheated on you, Gin.  I meant what I said that day."

Ginny didn't know what to say; by the time he was done talking they stood barely a foot apart.  Could it be true?  If it was, why hadn't he contacted her?  He said he came back after two years, why didn't he come to her?

Oh, she wished he would stop looking at her like that!  His gaze was so powerful; penetrating.  It made it hard to think about anything else.  The opal-gray eyes were just as she remembered.  She never had been able to stand up to him when he gazed at her; it left her breathless, almost like she was drowning.

"Gin," he whispered, lifting a hand up to caress her cheek.  She leaned into it, the icy warmth so familiar and foreign at the same time.  A half faded memory that had been tucked away for years.  

She couldn't speak.  But her eyes spoke volumes for her, and his answered.  For a timeless moment neither moved, the hearts beat as one, and forgotten feelings resurfaced.  Then slowly, as if in a daze, he leant forward his hand moving under her chin to lift her face.  He kissed her.

A dam broke inside Draco the moment their lips touched.  Tears from eleven years of heartache fell down his cheek and mingled with hers in their kiss.  It was a sweet kiss, made bitter by the tears, their lips were barely touching and the only other part of them in contact was his hand under her chin.  It was perfect in it's agony.  

Ginny felt herself breaking.  Every little piece of her was being torn apart.  Her memories, her emotions, her thoughts, they all seemed to be flying off in different directions.  She was so confused.  What was going on?  They hadn't seen each other in over a decade and then suddenly it was like they were at Hogwarts again, but they weren't teenagers anymore.  She had a career, a life, even on-again-off-again boyfriends.  Why had she reacted the way she did?  What did it matter if he HAD cheated on her?  For that matter, was she really sure he hadn't?  HE HAD TWINS!

Tears poured from her eyes in a torrent.  They lips moved in a secret waltz, and the hand under her chin seemed to burn her very skin with its ice.  

She pulled back.

He looked at her with those eyes again, a thousand emotions flickering across them faster than she could read them.  She opened her mouth, her voice cracked.  "D-Draco…" The word hung between them like an invisible barrier.  

She couldn't take it anymore.  Before he could stop her she had whirled around and ran out the door.  She was just so confused.

Have you ever felt your heart heal 

_And break all in the same moment._

_You love and hate;_

_He's both ally and opponent._

_His eyes lock you up_

_While you fly far away._

_His touch soothes you soul_

_Like waves crashing on a bay._

_It's painful and refreshing;_

_Hurting nice._

_There is nothing to describe it,_

_It's your fire and your ice._

Well, that's all for now.  I think this chappy was a bit shorter than my others so I'll try to make the next one longer.  Sorry about the wait for it!

Oh, and because I forgot to say it before!  I love you guys!  You brought me to my 100 review mark!  ::swoons::  And Pen Pal just hit 700!!!  ::faints::

Voice 17:  Uhhh, she'll be out of it for a while, so I'll say good-bye!  Have a nice day and don't forget to review!  (and steal a car!)

Voice 18:  ::Hits him on the head with a mallet::


	5. Beautiful Goodbye

IT'S FINALLY HERE!!!!!!!

I'm so sorry for the wait!  I had the most terrible case of writer's block, and was really busy with personal matters so it took me forever to write, but it's finally done!  Chapter 5 of Twin Shades of Grey!!!  Special thanks as always, to my most wonderful beta reader. Sizarie!!!!  Thank you girl, I don't know what I would do with out you!

This chapter is a song fic, and is to tell you how people how reacting and what the dream team have been up to.  I hope you like it, and don't forget to review!  Enjoy!

Ginny ran.  She didn't know where she was going; she didn't really care.  She needed to get away.  How was this possible?  How could it have happened?  Why did she react the way she did?  She wasn't still in love with him, was she?  Eleven years…

She was vaguely aware of using her port key at one point.  And then rushing out of whatever station it took her to, but not a lot else. 

_Fed up with my destiny  
And this place of no return  
Think I'll take another day  
And slowly watch it burn  
It doesn't really matter how the time goes by  
Cause I still remember you and I  
And that beautiful goodbye_

Draco fell to the ground after she left.  An icy tear grew in his eye, but he refused to let it fall.  His face froze over, like it had been before she had started to melt him so many years ago.  It seemed both an eternity and a fleeting second since they had first started to get to know each other through the pen pal program.  A millennia away; just next door.

He should go see the twins… he should go tell them about her… hug them… love them…  but he didn't.  He sat there, slowly freezing. 

_We staggered through these empty streets  
Laughing arm in arm  
The night had made a mess of me  
Your confession kept me warm   
And I don't really miss you, I just need to know  
Do you ever think of you and I  
And that beautiful goodbye_

Narcissa sat in front of her vanity, carefully pinning her hair up in an artful style, not looking her age in the least.  Her hands moved with years of practice, and she didn't even think about what she was doing.  Her mind was on the Halloween Ball she would be throwing in a few months.  Who to invite, what to serve, should she make costumes mandatory? 

There was a tapping sound coming from her bedside table.  She turned, it was her loquere-ball.  Draco must be calling.  Gracefully she stood and glided across the floor until she was in front of it.  She tapped it twice with a perfectly manicured finger.  "Yes?"

"Grandmere?  It's us, something is wrong."

Her eyes widened.  Aquilus and Jewel?  Something must have happened to Draco.  Losing all grace she plunked down heavily on her bed.

"Grandma?"  It was Jewel sounding rather frightened.

"Yes, I'm here.  What's happened?"  She took a deep breath, "Is Draco alright?"

There was silence.  Then, "We don't know.  A lady came and said she had an interview booked with Drake Manston, and Jewel remembered that that was Dad, so we went and got him.  But when they saw each other they froze and then started talking about ten years ago and then Dad asked us to leave.  So we did, but after an hour we came back because we were worried, and the lady was gone but Dad was just sitting there on the floor.  He won't say anything, and we can't get him to move, Grandma!  When Jewel tried to ask him what was wrong he just hugged her and wouldn't say anything.  It was like he couldn't even remember who he was hugging!"

"Oh, god…" Narcissa whispered.  What were the odds?

"And Grandmere?"  Jewel said.  "We recognized the lady.  We've seen a picture of her before in Daddy's desk."

She swallowed noisily.  "Alright, you two stay right there.  I'll be over in a few minutes, okay?"  

"Okay Grandmere."

_When I see you now I wonder how  
I could've watched you walk away  
If I let you down  
Please forgive me now  
For that beautiful goodbye_

Hermione shook her head as she tried to stop the Owen triplets from destroying the dining hall.  It was times like this she wondered why she had opened this orphanage.  It was a direct feeder to Hogwarts.  Every child here was magical, and would go to Hogwarts when he or she turned eleven.  

After Voldemort's down fall, the number of children left without parents had been breathtaking.  Naturally, being who she was, Hermione had decided to fix it, and had opened this orphanage, with the help of Harry and her husband Ron.  Surprisingly enough, the only person she knew who hadn't wanted to be a part of it, was Ginny Weasley.  When Hermione had approached her about it, Ginny had said she thought the idea was wonderful, but she wasn't going to have any real active role.  She had had enough of the war, period.  She'd decided she was going to do something with her life that had absolutely nothing to do with Voldemort.  So instead, she sent a monthly donation and came by every other month to give the girls a fun day of fashion, where she dolled them up and than took them out somewhere.  

CRASH 

Hermione sighed and fixed the broken chandelier with a flick of her wand before taking off after the triplets again.  Yes, it was days like these she wondered why she did this.

_In these days of no regrets  
I'll keep mine to myself  
And all the things we never said  
I can say for someone else  
Cause nothing lasts forever, but we always try  
And I just can't help but wonder why  
We let it pass us by_

Harry laughed gaily as a rubber bludger hit Ron right on the arse.  He had been leaning forward trying to block the quaffle when… hahahahahaha.  Harry found himself rolling on the ground laughing his head off.

Kristen, the nine-year-old soon-to-be-witch, who had hit the bludger, seemed to be suffering from similar laughing problems as Harry.  Quite unsteadily, she flew over to where Ron was scowling and gave him a hug.  This of course gave all the other players the right to hug him, and Ron was swarmed with kids in a matter of seconds.

Harry fell into another fit of laughter.  "Ahhhhhhh, Harry!  Get them off me!  I'm under attac-awk!"

Sam, the eight-year-old seeker, shoved the snitch he had got moments before in Ron's mouth to shut him up.

"All right everybody!"  Harry yelled, still laughing.  "Practice is over, let Ron go!"

That was Harry's first mistake.

The group of quidditch players, who lived at the orphanage looked away from Ron and stared down at Harry with a strangely evil gleam in their eyes.  Moving as one unit they released the floundering Ron, and dived straight at their next victim.  The boy-who-lived himself.

"NO!  Ahhhhh, I'm the one you like, remember!"  

Too late.  Harry found himself at the bottom of a pile of children.  Quickly, little Ann, the youngest player, a six-year-old chaser placed a big slurpy kiss on his nose.  "Ann!"  He cried.  "That tickles!"

That was his second mistake…

_When I see you now   
I wonder how  
I could've watched you walk away  
If I let you down  
Please forgive me now  
  
_

Ginny felt a drop of rain hit her head.  It was followed by another… and then another.  In a matter of seconds the skies opened up and cried a torrent of tears so strong it felt like they were forcing her down.  Her pace slowed to a walk, and than to a crawl.  Finally she found her way to a park, and the weight of the rain seemed too heavy to keep going.  Her body collapsed.  The rain drummed down continuously on her body, and seemed to pound out all thoughts.  She was left feeling numb.  Only one thought was left to circulate through her mind.  'Why?' 

_For that beautiful goodbye…_

"Aquilus?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm scared."

"Me too."

"When will Grandmere be here?"

"Soon… I hope."

Well, was it worth the wait?  The song I used is called 'Beautiful Goodbye' by Amanda Marshall.  It's one of my favourite songs and I just thought it was fitting.  

Also, some of you asked about the poem I had put at the end of the last chapter.  You asked who wrote it?  Well, it's one of my works.  Any song, poem, or piece of writing that appears in my stories – unless stated otherwise – is something I have written myself.  That said, did you like the poem?

Remember to review and tell me what you thought!  Just press the button at the bottom of the page, it's not hard!  ::wink::

I'll try to get the next chappy out soon!  

-Dazma

PS – the 4242 voices in my head wanted me to say 'hi' for them.  They're taking a mental health week right now and won't be back for a few more days.  Toddles!


	6. Here come the mums

Special thanks to my beta reader, Sizarie!  And an extra thanks today to Azalai for helping get this chappy up!

Alright, I know it's been forever… but… well… I've been busying.  Anyways, here it is, it's longer than the usual chappies, so be happy about that!  I hope you like, and I'll try to get the next chapter out sooner.

Have fun!

Narcissa ran up the front steps of Dormien manor as quickly as her feet would carry her.  Throwing open the doors she swept grandly into the front hall to see Aquilus and Jewel curled up together looking frightened and nervous a few feet away from Draco.

Draco… he was collapsed on the ground staring straight ahead with such a dead look in her eyes she almost believed for a moment he really was dead.  Her poor baby!  With a strangled cry she was by his side and wrapped her arms around him.  

"Draco!  Sweetface, it's okay."  She shot a small reassuring smile to the twins.  "It's okay, Draco.  Everything will be alright."

Draco shuddered but didn't make any other reaction.  Narcissa made soft soothing sounds and stroked his hair rocking him back and forth.  "I won't let anything bad happen to you Draco, everything will work out with her.  Just give her a bit of time to adjust."

Slowly he turned to her and buried his face in her chest, quivering like a leaf.

"Aquilus, Jewel, go get some of the house elves!  Don't worry, your daddy will be fine." She added seeing how upset they looked.  In fact, Jewel was crying and Aquilus was barely holding his tears back. 

"Go on, it'll be okay, your daddy just needs to rest."  She reassured them, waving her hand at them to move.

Aquilus took off first dragging Jewel behind him.

Sighing Narcissa turned back to her son.  "Draco, you have to get up, darling.  We'll put you in bed okay?"  She stood slowly and rather forcefully dragged him to his feet.  "Come on now, lucky your room isn't far from here.  Only three flights up."  Grimacing, she slowly led him up to his room. 

Jewel shifted from foot to foot nervously and glanced over at her twin; Aquilus paced back and forth muttering words under his breath.  Both of them stood outside their father's room waiting for their Grandmere to come and tell them if they could go in yet.  Frowning she put her arm out to stop him as Aquilus paced in front of her again.  "Could you stop that?  You're making me even more nervous!"

He just glanced at her and scowling sat down by her feet.  Ten seconds later he was fidgeting and drumming his fingers on the floor.  

Jewel sighed and placed her hand over his.  "You're going to drive me insane, you know that?" 

He didn't say anything; Jewel looked over and found him staring at the wall.  Slowly she wrapped her arms around him and laid her head on his chest, "you know something?"

He still didn't say anything.

"I think we have to find out what happened between Daddy and that lady and fix it."

Nothing.

"Because it is obviously very important."

Why did he always have to clam up like this when he was scared?

"I think Daddy might have loved her."

"I want her to suffer!"

Jewel jerked up and stared at her twin.  "WHAT did you say?"

"I. Want. Her. To. Suffer."

"Why?!"

Aquilus slowly turned his head to look at her; she shivered, was that really her brother in there?  "Our Dad is in that room right now in some sort of state of shock, or depression, or grief, or something and it was obviously caused by that lady.  I want her to feel what he is feeling!"

Jewel swallowed, hard.  Quietly she said, "I get the feeling she's suffering too, right now."

Aquilus shook his head, "I don't care!  I want her to suffer!  She- she…"

He was shaking.  "She what, 'Quill?"

Finally he let the dam go and broke down sobbing.  "She hurt our Daddy!"  He turned and threw his arms around her, burrowing into her chest, "She hurt Daddy, nothing hurts Daddy!"  The tears came even faster, "What if she hurts you next, what if Daddy doesn't get better, what…"

Jewel didn't let him finish.  She wrapped her arms around him and rocked him back and forth.  "It'll be okay 'Quill.  After all, this is Daddy we're talking about!  Nothing will ever stop Daddy!"

Ginny woke up in her bed in her flat with no idea how she got there.  Stiffly she raised herself up on her elbows and looked around.  Yep, it was definitely her flat, but no one appeared to be in the room.  With a cold hand she lifted the blankets that had been piled on top of her and got out of her bed.  She was in warm pajamas, and had big warm socks on her feet.  Sleepily she shuffled out of the room-

Only to stop dead at the site of her mother bustling around cleaning her flat.  

Molly Weasley looked up from her cleaning at the appearance of her daughter out of bed.  Quickly she went into full-fledged-(dragon)-mum-mode!  "What are you doing out of bed?  You should be resting and staying warm!"  Molly bustled over to her only daughter and pushed her back inside the bedroom.  "Honestly, you pass out in the middle of no where, in a thunderstorm!  Nearly give your father and I a heart attack," she paused to glare reprimandly at Ginny.  "Why, I thought I was going to be sick when the clock pointed to lost, then, sick, then, unconscious!  It was a good thing that we were able to use the family tracking spell in this weather!"

Ginny found herself tucked back into bed with a dozen covers pulled up to her chin as her mother continued on her rampage.  "Your father was in a near panic when we found you, thought HE might have a heart attack!  All cold and shivering when we got there.  What was going on in your head I don't even want to guess!  Sometimes-"

"Mum!"  Interrupted Ginny who was getting a headache.  "Do you think you could tone it down and maybe take away some of these blankets?  I'm burning up!"

Molly gave her a withering glance, "of course you're burning up, wouldn't be surprised if you caught pneumonia being out there!  You stay right there in bed while I go make you some soup and a potion."  Molly headed to the kitchen calling over her shoulder, "and if you move even one of those blankets you'll regret it!  I'll have you in bed for a month!"

Ginny gulped, her mum really would make sweet on that threat too!  Sweating she settled back down for a long, hot, night.      

Draco opened his eyes slowly, and immediately slammed them back shut as soon as he saw light.  Who had left the bloody thing shining in his face anyways?  Groaning he rolled over and pulled the pillow over his head.  He felt like he'd been hit by a bloody train and decided at that moment that he was never getting out of bed again! 

"Draco?  Are you awake?"

Who the hell was making noise!

"Sweetface?"

Would they just shut up already?

"Dra-"

Apparently not, thus the next most logical course of action after ignoring them was to throw the pillow in their general vicinity.  Unfortunately that caused the light to get at him and the voice still kept talking!

"Don't throw pillows at me young man!  You turn over and sit up this instance!"

WHY WOULDN'T IT GO AWAY!?

"DRACO!  You have two very frightened children outside your bedroom door waiting to hear if their Daddy is okay, and you're acting like a three year old!  Get up this second and tell you kids that you're fine!" 

Now that was important, so slowly… very, very slowly, Draco pulled the covers down from over his head and sat up.  His mother stood at the foot of his bed with her hands on her hips glaring at him.  He winced.

"Now," she began in a commanding tone.  "You will smile pleasantly and look healthy as I let Jewel and Aquilus in to see you.  You will reassure them that you are all right and hug them both and remind them of how much you love them.  After that you and I are going to have a little chat and THEN you will go find Miss Weasley, and win her back.  Do I make myself clear?"

Mothers, no matter how old you got they could still cut you down in a matter of moments.  "Yes mother."

Narcissa nodded and went to the door.  "He's awake, you may come in now."

Ginny sighed with relief when her mother finally left.  As much as she loved the woman, her mother never seemed to get it through her head that she wasn't five anymore.  

Inching out from under the many layers of blankets, she went to have a shower, her hair felt sticky and heavy, and she was covered in sweat from being under so many covers!  Sometimes she wondered how she ended up growing up without going completely insane.  Six brothers, an over protective mother, and a muggle obsessed father!  Who would've blamed her if she had gone crazy?  Certainly not herself!

Jewel and Aquilus ran straight across the floor and jumped onto the bed, tackling Draco.  "Don't you EVER do that again!"  Jewel whispered fiercely against his neck.  Aquilus just clung to him.

Draco wrapped his arms around the two and pulled them even closer.  "I won't."  He assured.  "And I'm okay, as soon as your Grandmere lets me, I'll be up and about."

Silence settled for several before finally Aquilus spoke, "start from the beginning.  I want the whole story."

Molly muttered to herself as she made her way home.  Honestly, that girl!  What was she going to do with her?  Ginny always had caused trouble, most people wouldn't realize it, but sometimes she was worse than Fred and George!  Now, if she could just figure out what had happened to her baby….  In all her years she had only seen a handful of people make Ginny loose control.  One was dead, two were living with Hermione in Scotland, the other five were nowhere near, and the last was missing.  Well, at least, they thought he was missing.  Perhaps he was the problem… but after ten years?  Could they have really met again?

"We went to school together in Hogwarts, she was a year behind me and in Gryffindor, but we knew each other because I hated her brother, his girlfriend, and most of all, his best friend, Harry Potter."

"She knows Harry Potter?"

"She's practically related to him.  Hell, she used to fancy him even!"

"Damn!  Poor thing!"

Draco laughed, he had taught them well.

"Still, we never really conversed, even in way of insult until my sixth year.  The headmaster, Dumbledore started a pen pal program and you can guess who I got as my pen pal!"

"Oh, I know, the lady!"

"Idiot, he was asking a rhetorical question!"

"I know, I was being sarcastic!"

"You need to work on your sarcasm then.  Hey, what was her name anyways?"

"Ginny, Virginia Weasley.  Gin or Ginny for short."

"Again may I say, the poor thing!"

"Well, we got to know each other because of the program, though we didn't know who we were talking to, it was anonymous.  But at the end of the year we met, and after we got over the shock, started a real relationship."

"So what happened?"

"Yeah, where did it go wrong?"

"Well, you know the story of how I left Hogwarts a few weeks early to go into hiding with you?"

"Sure, it's dictated our life story!"

"You see, I couldn't tell anyone why I was leaving.  Not even the girl I was in love with, and before you say anything, we were really in love!  So I left her with basically a parting of: I love you, I don't know if I'll ever see you again, I can't tell you why I'm leaving, have a nice life."

"Why didn't you find her after you came back with us?"

"Did we cause that much trouble?"

"Yes you did, but you're worth every minute of it!  I didn't look for her because I had decided before I left that given the circumstances I couldn't ask her to be with me.  You have to remember, when I left she was just barely seventeen, and when I came back it was a week after she turned nineteen.  She had finished her sixth year of school when you were born.  It was too much to ask of her.  The stress of balancing a romantic life, plus raising two toddlers, and making a living would've torn us apart.  We loved each other, but I'm not sure anyone could survive that so young."

"Do you blame us?"

"Don't you think that!  You are a blessing!  I wouldn't change anything that had happened in my life the slightest bit!"

"Then, you don't regret letting her go?"

Draco sighed, how could he explain his feelings so they made sense?  He didn't even understand them himself.  "I do regret letting her go, but I don't regret gaining you two.  I miss her, and I still love her, but I've gone on with my life.  I'm fairly certain she feels the same way.  We don't work with the other now; like two puzzle pieces that have been through so much ware and tear that they just don't fit together anymore."  

Stepping out from the steaming shower she grabbed a towel and padded into the kitchen, wrapping it around her dripping body.  She fixed herself a salad and sat down to eat it.  The lettuce was a bit droopy, she'd have to get some more tomorrow, actually she should probably restock her whole kitchen.  Even if she wasn't much of a cook, there was almost nothing left to eat in it.

After she was done eating she turned on her radio and listened to the witching hour for a while, but nothing good was on.  She turned it off, and moved to her living room.  Maybe she'd finally finish the book she was reading.  She got through two pages and couldn't remember a word of what she'd read.  

Finally she gave in.  Virginia Weasley sat on her couch in her living room, with her head buried in her hands and cried.  Cried because her heart didn't know if it was broken or healed, cried because she wasn't feeling well, cried because she didn't think the magazine would be ready by the end of the week, cried because she was confused.  She cried because the love of her life had just walked back into her life, with two kids, a few billion galleons, everything she'd ever wanted, and she couldn't stand it!

Was it worth the wait (again)?  I hope so.  Next chapter is going to be mainly focused on Draco, and the twins getting ready for (and maybe even going to) Hogwarts.  

Ummmm, just incase anyone's interested, part of the reason it took me so long to get this chapter out was because I got a puppy!  He's a Mini Schnauzer, and is too smart for his own good!  Just a few minutes ago he finally figured out how to climb to the top of the stairs, and boy is he proud of himself! 

I know the story is going rather slow right now, but hopefully it'll pick up in a bit.  However this isn't going to be a short story, the main plot (crisis) isn't going to hit until Christmas for them… so that would be about chappy ten or more for us.  Hope you can hang on that long.

'Till next chapter,

-Dazma

Oh, wait, I almost forgot…

I've been getting requests and stuff for things like emails when I update.  So if you want me to inform you when I update, send me an email from the address you want me to write to with the subject of mailing list, and I'll add you right away.  

Now don't forget to review!


	7. Watch Out Hogwarts

Hi everyone!  Uhhhhhh, so, yeah… it's bean awhile.  ::Dazma ducks as the onslaught of projectiles are aimed at her head::

A bit of an understatement maybe?  Okay, well I am really sorry.  I had planned to have it up the last week before school started, but then I had to have an emergency operation to have my impacted wisdom teeth removed.  (If any of you have ever had that done you understand why the chapter didn't get written then.)  Following that I did actually get the chapter written, but my computer deleted it.  Thus I had to re write it.

Approximately then, homework started to flood in, and it hasn't stopped since.  So I've been trying to write it whenever I have a free moment, but I haven't really had all that many of them… until now!

I hope you guys enjoy it; I'll try to get the following chapter out sooner.  I might even be putting up another D/G to work on too.  I get rather bored sometimes just working with one story (I'm sure my fellow authors understand).  

Anyways, I've rambled on too long now.  So quick, go read the chappy, and don't forget to review!  

The following week was so busy, that although Draco had trouble getting his mind off her, he never got a chance to contact Ginny.  For you see, the week was spent running around getting Jewel and Aquilus ready for their first year at Hogwarts.  They needed robes – which Draco had his own business handle – then wands, which once again he had his own business handle, cauldrons, which they had to go out and buy, and all the ingredients, plus a few extras Draco figured they could have fun (plus do extra credit projects) with.  After that they both begged for a pet – and he conceded – so Aquilus got an Owl with Phoenix and Hawk ancestors, and Jewel got a White Persian Cat with violet eyes.  They spent a whole day searching for the perfect pets, (and spent a small fortune once they found them!)  Of course after that there were all the school books, plus all the other ones Draco got for them with strict orders for them to read two chapters a day.  Then there was a quick stop at his Quidditch store for two new Silverlightnings and some practice gear.  Followed by a visit to Weasley Wizard Weezes for lots of pranks to play on the teachers (but only after they promised to leave Prof. Snape alone.)

Everything else they needed Narcissa insisted on taking the twins out to get, so Draco got a break from shopping, but not from life.  His trading company (Dragon Traders) had had a problem with one of the trades.  Customer A wanted two thousand Galleons for a rare book of some sort, while customer B refused to let it go for any less than three thousand and an antique broomstick from the 1600's (which customer A did possess but refused to give up) and of course, the man he had sent to negotiate it all had fallen ill, and no one had known, so now both customers were throwing hissy fits and were threatening to use a different trading company.  That didn't count the customer who had been waiting for over a year now for them to find someone who possessed a 1920 Chinese levitation stick made of platinum with a crystal head, and was threatening to never use their company again if he didn't get at least a hint of a deal in the next month.  

And just to top everything off, he was supposed to be hosting a fundraiser for the society of disabled witch and wizard children, two days after Jewel and Aquilus went to Hogwarts.

This left about three hours to sleep and eat, and no time to find Ginny, let alone spend any more time with Jewel and Aquilus.

Ginny herself had an equally busy week.  In all honesty, if Lavender hadn't been called away she probably would've hidden in her flat and moped around like a lost puppy, but she didn't have that option.  So she dragged herself to work everyday, and cursed whoever was watching over her for making the week a living hell.  Usually Ginny loved her job, but this week she wanted to sell her ownership of  'Magic Touch' and disappear off the face of the earth.  She didn't though.  

When looking back Ginny would probably realize that if she hadn't kept busy that week she would've torn her mind apart with thoughts of Draco, but this wasn't clear to her now.  So she spent the few minutes she did have free wishing she could have the week off.  

Just to add to everything, because Hogwarts would be starting again in a week, Hermione, Harry, and Ron were all just as busy and she couldn't even get hold of them to talk to.  

Now there is something you might be wondering about:  how after all this time Ginny and Draco had never run into each other before, and there is actually an answer to this, though some of it has to do with luck and chance.

Draco's mansion was actually on a tiny island just off the coast of England, and had so many spells, charms, hexes, and illusions on it that the only way to get to it was if you knew it was there (and only a handful of people did.)  And even then, Draco had set up a private portkey station as the only way to get on the island, so most people had no idea they had left England at all.  As a last way of hiding, Draco never used his real name for anything other than personal engagements.  All of his businesses were either registered under the name Drake Manston, or Dragon Maytin.  Strange to be sure, but you must remember that Draco had gone against his father and Voldemort by not becoming a Deatheater, and even though they had both been killed, they had followers who still lived and would love to get their hands on him and the twins.  Two of them being Cassandra's parents, Jewel and Aquilus' Grandparents.  

As for Ginny?  Well, after Ginny had started modeling she had given up all ties to her inventing years, and now focused all her time and energy into Magic Touch.  So while Draco was aware that she had invented the personal portkey, he didn't know what had become of her, nor had he tried to find out, until now.  As well, while Magic Touch was a well known fashion magazine _in the fashion world_, it was still a new and rather small one, so people who didn't have a connection with the fashion industry weren't too aware of it, and Draco was even newer to the Wizard world of fashion than Magic Touch.  Needless to say he'd heard of it, but never really looked in to it.  He had never suspected Ginny would end up some day at his doorstep for an interview about one of his lines.  He hadn't known anything about what had happened to her except for a few inventions of hers, and in all honesty, had tried as much as possible not to think of her over the years.

Finally the week from hell was over.  And Draco had only one last task to do.  One of the hardest things he would ever have to do.  He had to take Jewel and Aquilus to Platform 9 and ¾, let them get on the train, not make a fool of himself, and actually let the train take his two brats away from him for a year.

He almost wished he could live through the week again, just so he could have a few more glimpses of them before they left.

So, come that day, with two wide-eyed devils in disguise, he stood on Platform 9 and ¾ and helped them get their trunks and pets safely on the train.  He had to blink a few times for a moment there, but he assured himself it was only because he got a bit of dust in his eye.

"Now, don't cause so much trouble that I have to pay a small or any sized fortune in repairs, okay?"

"Yeah Dad, okay."

"And for Merlin's sake, don't get yourself expelled!"

Aquilus grinned and shared a glance at Jewel, "we'll see."

Draco groaned, "Just promise me you'll TRY to stay out of too much trouble."

"Dad, you know we can't promise to try," Aquilus scolded.  "But I promise we'll try to try."

Jewel smiled, "Don't worry Dad.  I'll even write you a letter every week, and I'll make sure Aquilus does too!"

Aquilus stuck his tongue out at his twin.  Draco smiled.

"Did you remember the extra books I got you to read?"

Now they both stuck their tongues out at him!  "Unfortunately," groaned Aquilus.

Draco smirked, and then quickly pulled them both into a tight hug.  Much to his relief, they hugged him back, just like they always did.  His brats weren't quite gone yet.

"I'll see you at Christmas then; is there anything else?"

"Nope, we'll see you then, Dad."

"Yeah, enjoy your peace while it lasts."

Draco watched as Jewel and Aquilus ran off towards the Hogwarts Express.  A sigh escaped from his perfect lips.  He knew they had to grow up sometime, hell they had been growing up all their life, but did they have to do it so quickly?  They didn't even grow slow when they were still cute little babies!

Pretty soon they wouldn't need him anymore. Jewel wouldn't come running to him when Aquilus pulled her hair.  Aquilus wouldn't beg Quidditch lessons from him.  He'd probably never push Jewel on a swing again, or teach Aquilus how to figure out how to multiply some random numbers.  Memories of Jewel sitting on his lap while he did work would fade.  The picture of the first shoe Aquilus ever tied on his owned would grow old and worn.  His little devils would grow into big devils; devils that would play havoc on the hearts of the other students.  (They both had all the makings to take for too much after him romantically)

Draco shuddered, he didn't even want to broach the subject of the twins dating.  

After that, then what?  Graduation, marriage, children of their own!  He was still far to young to have grandchildren plaguing his thoughts!  THEY were still far too young!  HE shouldn't even be thinking about this, he was starting to have trouble breathing.  It would be very bad if he had a nervous breakdown!

The Hogwarts Express had just started moving when two heads popped into the twins' compartment.  "Hello," said the first head.  "Do you mind if we share a compartment with you?"

The second head added, "All the others are full."

"Uh, sure," said Aquilus, moving his new Owl – Aren – from the seat beside his.  Jewel scooped up Deon – her cat – from the floor so they could get in.

"Thanks," said the first girl happily, plopping herself down beside Aquilus.  "I'm Ellie, by the way, and this is Lyn."  Lyn smiled and sat down beside Jewel, "hi."

Ellie was the taller of the two, and a couple of inches taller than the twins.  She had very curly brown hair, dark brown eyes, and skin with a light brown tone.

Lyn was the shortest in the compartment, but only by a few inches, had light crème skin, fuzzy chestnut hair, and also had brown eyes.

Jewel smiled at them, "I'm Jewel, and that unmentionable life form sitting beside you Ellie, is my brother Aquilus."

Aquilus made a face at her and turned to the two new girls, "please ignore my darling little sister here, ladies.  She's just being mean because I own the better pet and she's jealous."

Jewel snorted, "Yes Aquilus, I'm jealous that you own Christmas dinner!"

Aren shrilled loudly and everyone in the compartment burst out laughing; Jewel gave him a little bit of the candy bar she had been munching on to apologize.

"So are you two first years as well?" Lyn asked once they had quieted down.  

"Yep.  Young, innocent looking, and ready to reek havoc!" cried Aquilus with dramatic flare.

Ellis grinned, " I think we shall be good friends.  Trouble is our profession too!"

"Yeah," agreed Lyn.  "And now we have fresh blood to prey on.  People who know nothing about our pranks!"

"Oh, do you run into that problem too?" asked Jewel curiously.  "'Quill and I have been finding it so hard to pull pranks at home now a days.  Our Dad is getting way too good at catching us and seeking revenge!"

"Do we ever!  We were trained by the best trouble makers Hogwarts ever saw and we still can't pull a decent prank on our friends anymore!"

"No kidding Ellie, it's so sad when even Ron can stop us!"

Aquilus stared at them for a moment, "Who's Ron and who are 'the best trouble makers Hogwarts ever saw'?"  He asked after a moments pause.  Jewel looked at him suspiciously but kept silent.

Ellie stared at him, eyes bulging.  "You mean you don't know?  Obviously the best trouble makers Hogwarts ever had would be Fred and George Weasley!  And Ron is Ronald Weasley, their brother, and co-owner of the Orphanage we live in."

"I knew it!" screamed Aquilus jumping to his feet, mock rage on his face.  "You're Harry Potter people!"

"Uh, yeah…"  Ellie and Lyn exchanged glances.  "Who are you?"

"We are the children of Draco Malfoy!" cried Jewel, jumping to her feet with flare.  "Which means we must fight you!"

Ellie's jaw hit the ground.  

"DRACO MALFOY?!"  Screamed Lyn, and quickly got into a fake fighting stance.  

"Oh no! Lyn, we've been consorting with the enemy!"  Ellie stood up as well and pulled off her coat to act as a weapon.

"Charge!" cried Aquilus.

"Get 'em!" screamed Ellie.

And this is how the strongest, strangest, most absolutely bizarre friendship Hogwarts ever saw began.  It would, of course, cause their guardians to nearly lose all sense of reality when they first learned who their charges were best friends with, but that is a different chapter…  

Well, that's all folks!  Hoped you enjoyed.  Oh, and I'd like to dedicate this chappy to my friends from school who wouldn't stop pestering me, my two lil sistas, and my beta reader.  Thanks everyone!

Oh, and to those of you who asked, my puppies name is Pirate.  Also, you can still join the mailing list if you want.  You can join it whenever you want!  Just email me and have the subject line say "mailing list".  

Till next chapter, (remember to review)

-Dazzy

Ps-   Voice 17: Hi guys, long time no read!  I just wanted to remind everyone to go out and steal- muhah ah mah muahhh!

        Voice 18: Don't forget to review guys!  ::Drags a gagged, kicking and screaming 17 away.


	8. You know me too well

Eh, hello everyone… ummm, so it's been awhile huh?  Well, besides just being busy I do have some excuses but I doubt you really want to hear them.  I'm sorry this chapter isn't really long but I felt it was right just where it was and I figured I shouldn't wait any longer.  So, without further delay, may I present chapter 8!

Of course special thanks to my beta reader, Sizarie, and all my friends for pestering me about this chapter.  What would I do without you all?!

Draco sat down in his chair, eyeing the pile of paper work waiting for him.  He looked around his office wearily; the house was just so bloody quiet without those two brats!

Ten minutes later he still had yet to even touch the pile of paper work.  The silence was starting to drive him mad!  When he had been younger he'd loved silence, it was peaceful and calming, now it just seemed disturbing.  How was he supposed to get any work done without a racket?  This silence was giving him a headache!

With an oath, he jumped to his feet and started pacing around his office.  When had he become so bloody weak?  He doubted his father had gone through this when he had left. But then, he hadn't been like Aquilus and Jewel, and his father had still had a wife to keep him company.  Something he most assuredly didn't have, and something he'd only want one person to ever be.

Ginny.  Draco covered his face with his hands.  How was he ever going to work things out?  What could he possibly do to make her understand?  He wasn't sure he even understood.  

Ginny watched quietly as a useful charm cleaned the dishes for her.  It was strange, her week from hell was over, Lavender had come back and this month's issue was ready, yet now she wished it wasn't.  If only so that she wouldn't have time to think.

A clatter at the window caught her attention, and she opened it to find none other than a great eagle owl waiting outside.  She stepped aside, letting the beautiful creature glide in and land on the back of one of her chairs, holding out his leg waiting for her to take the letter he carried.

"I can guess whom you belong to," she said, as she carefully untied the string.  "I'm just surprised he hasn't come in person."

With shaking fingers she broke the black dragon seal and unfolded the thick parchment.  

_Dear G,_

_I'm sorry that I have not contacted you sooner, I'm afraid it has been a hectic week.  I would however, like to ask you out to lunch tomorrow.  It goes without saying that we need to talk.  There is much I must explain to you that I do not feel is appropriate to write in a letter.  If you do not already have plans I will meet you at The Three Broomsticks at 12:45 tomorrow.  Please send your response back with Kyne right away._

_-D_

Ginny felt tears well up in her eyes, his letter had sounded so formal and cold, but he'd used their old nicknames as if it was completely natural.  Quickly she scribbled a reply and gave it to Kyne, as Draco had named him, watching with mixed feelings as the beautiful owl delivered her message.

Draco was wearing a hole in his carpet with all his pacing.  Where was that damn bird?!  Surely he should be back by now.  What was taking so long?  

A scraping at the window sent rushing to open it, more anxious then he'd been in years.  Kyne glided in majestically as always, and landed on Draco's waiting arm, holding out his leg.  

Draco read the letter almost savagely.

_Hello D,_

_Your request is reasonable; I will meet you for lunch.  I won't however be able to arrive until 1 o'clock due to prior arrangements.  I hope this isn't a problem.  I will see you then._

_-G_

Draco sighed, now all he needed to do was figure out what the hell he was going to say to her!

Aquilus nervously squeezed Jewel's hand as they stood in line, waiting to be called up and be sorted by the Sorting Hat.  He wasn't really sure what house he wanted to be in.  On the one hand, his real father had been a Ravenclaw, but Dad – Draco – had been from Slytherin.  He supposed the hat would put him where he belonged, but still he couldn't shake the fear it would be wrong.  Really, how well could a hat know where you belonged?  You put it on for a few seconds and it would decide your fate for the next seven years.  

"Malfoy, Aquilus."

A silence fell over the hall at the famed name of Malfoy rung through the room.  With a last squeeze of Jewels hand he stood up and walked to the podium where the dreaded hat waited.__

At 1 o'clock on the dot Ginny walked into the Three Broomsticks, and quickly spotted Draco sitting near the back reading a book.  She raised an eyebrow, somehow that just seemed out of character for him.  With quick strides she made her way through the nearly empty pub her heart pounding in her ears.

When Draco noticed her approach he quickly dropped his book and stood up, pulling out her chair for her and waiting for her to sit before returning to his own seat.  Ginny gulped, it all seemed too familiar, perhaps she should've insisted on a place they hadn't spent many dates in.

Draco cleared his throat nervously, "You look good."

Ginny smiled weakly, "You too."  She paused searching for something else to say.  "Have you ordered anything yet?"

"Yes, I took the liberty of ordering us each a bowl of vegetable soup for starters."  He paused, "You do still like vegetable, right?"

"Yes."

An uneasy silence fell over them.  Ginny nervously played with a strand of coppery hair that had fallen out of her neat bun.  She looked up at Draco who sat staring at her, mesmerized by her actions.  Quickly she dropped her hand and studied her plate.

"Do you want to know their names?" 

Ginny looked up startled, "What?"

"The twins, do you want to know their names?"

"Okay."

"Jewel Rain and Aquilus Phoenix."

"Those are nice names."

"Yeah." 

"Who named them?"

"I did."

"Oh?" she looked up quizzically.  "Then I suppose they have Latin meanings or something?"

Draco grinned, "You know me too well-"he stopped.  

Ginny looked down at her plate again, "I used to," she whispered.

"Here you go!" said their waiter cheerfully, plopping down two bowls of steamy vegetable soup in front of the duo.  Ginny started violently and almost knocked over her water.  "Uh, thanks," she muttered, picking up a spoon.

The waiter looked from her to Draco and grimaced slightly.  "I'll check back in a minute to see what else I can get you, okay?"  He hurried away almost before he finished his sentence.

Draco cleared his throat once the waiter left and waited patiently for Ginny to look at him.  "Ginny, I just want to tell you how sorry I am before we go any farther."

Her eyes flickered to him and for a minute she could almost imagine they were teenagers on a date again.  She sighed, "Draco, I don't know what I'm supposed to do.  I mean, I'm not a kid anymore, I have a life and all…" she bit her lip.  "But at the same time, I can't seem to let you go.  I spent all week trying not to think about you, but every time I close my eyes you're all I see."

"God, Gin… I know what you mean.  It's been years since I talked to you, yet the idea of just letting things go makes me sick.  I feel like everything should be the way it was before I left."

"But it can't be!  Draco, I don't know about you, but I've changed.  I don't know if I even want to know you anymore, and for all we know you might not like who I've become either."

Draco closed his eyes, what could he do to make things right?  "I know things are different know, but I still want to know you, Ginny.  I've spent all these years thinking about you and wondering what had happened after I left."  He gulped, "I never wanted to hurt you, and even if we can't have what we once had, I can't walk out of here today without knowing that I'm going to see you again!"

Ginny squeezed her eyes shut.  How come she couldn't wake up from this stupid dream?  Why after all these years of wishing she could see him again did she now want more than anything to pretend they had never seen each other?  

"Gin?"

Ginny snapped her eyes open and met Draco's stormy gaze.  "Yes?"

 "I'm hosting a fund raiser tomorrow night."  He lent forward and took her hand, "Please come.  I'm not asking you to go with me, but I want to spend some time with you."

Ginny gulped, her eyes strayed down to their hands studying how his enveloped hers.  Everything about him enveloped her, his scent, his gaze, his kiss…

"Ginny, please let me have a chance to know the woman you've become."

She met his eyes; they were sincere.  "I'll come."

Aquilus and Jewel smiled at each other from across the table.  Strangely enough, the Slytherin dungeon hadn't seemed nearly as cold as Dad had described it.  But he figured he had plenty of time to find out if the floors actually hit freezing during the winter.  He was sure even if they did he could find some way around it.  As Dad had said when telling them about his years in Slytherin, 'the true test of whether you were a worthy Slytherin was whether or not you were able to find a way to survive the Slytherin common room and dorms!'

What did you think?  I hope to get the next chapter out sooner than this one; I promise I'll try my best.  This chapter took so long because my computer ate Microsoft Word and the Internet, but I have a new computer now (which is I pain because I have to move all my old files) so it shouldn't take nearly so long!

Also, I want to know what you think of Aquilus and Jewel.  Should they appear more in future chapters, or do you want the story to focus closely on Draco and Ginny.  Either way they will play an important part in the plot later on but for now it can go either way.  Tell me what you think when you review – you will be reviewing of course ::giggle:: - and I'll see how it works out.

As always, the mailing list is still up so send me an email with the subject line "Mailing List" if you want to be added.

Until next chapter,

Dazzy

Ps- Voice 17 couldn't be here today because he was arrested for stealing a car.  But don't worry; as we speak the other 4241 voices are working on how to break him out!  Wish them luck!

::Dazma's imaginary lawyer walks in:: Dazma is not in anyway trying to promote car theft, disobedience of the law, or anything else that could get her in trouble.  Thank you.  ::Dazma's imaginary lawyer walks out::


	9. Jelly Fish Skin

'Ello everyone, here's chappy 9!  I know, I know, it's about time, but on the bright side it wasn't as long between updates as last time!  Anyways, as I am now on my summer break I should be able to update more often, so I hope we can all look forward to more of TSOG.  BY the way, this chapter isn't horrible long, but it's the lead up chapter to Charity Ball which is going to be quite long and much more exciting.

As always, special thanks to my beta reader Sizarie!

"Alright, so here's the plan.  I go ahead and scout out the area, if all is clear I'll send the beetles back to get you.  If I'm not back in five minutes assume the worst and return to the common rooms.  All clear?"

"Yep."

"Do you have the green goo?"

"Yep."

"Okay, hopefully I'll see you soon."

Aquilus crept quietly down the halls of Hogwarts towards the Great Hall.  It was a risky plan; there was no denying that.  The Great Hall was at a central point in the school so was one of the best-patrolled points, but they had no other choice.  If they wanted to go down as the best pranksters and general trouble makers Hogwarts had ever seen they needed to start working fast, and they needed to work big!

He looked both ways; so far so good.  Quietly as possible he slid across the floor towards the door.  If they could just get inside the Great Hall it would be easy after that with so many things to hide behind.  He reached the door.  Aquilus pulled his body up to the handle and slowly turned it.  The handle gave a loud creek.  He froze; a minute passed and no one came running.  

Aquilus sighed and opened the door all the way.  Once he was in he pulled three, inch long beetles out of his pocket and placed them on the floor.  They immediately scuttled off the way he came.

Draco woke up the next morning nervous but happy.  However, there was a lot to do before things would be ready.  He quickly got out of bed and got dressed.  As fast as he could he ate the breakfast that the House Elves had prepared and went to his office to handle the last minute details for tonight.

Just as Draco nicely settled himself at his desk however, a large Hogwarts owl tapped on the window.  Thinking it was from Jewel or Aquilus he jumped to his feet.  The letter read:

Dear Mr. Malfoy

I'm sorry to inform you this but your two children, Jewel and Aquilus Malfoy have severely damaged some school property.  They, as well as two other first year students from the Gryffindor House, spread green magic-resistant 'goo' all over the Great Hall last night.  They also managed to set 'goo' bombs so that went the doors were opened or if you stepped on certain parts of the floor you became covered.  Needless to say it will be quite expensive to replace and repair all the property they have damaged since it can't be magically repaired.

The exact cost is estimated to be 537 Galleons.  Hogwarts cannot afford to spend that kind of money on the second day into the year.  You are being asked to pay for half of it and the other two students' guardians will pay the rest.  

I hope you understand how serious a situation this is, and will find a way to punish your children outside of the measures that the school will take.  I will warn you now, if this kind of behaviour continues Jewel and Aquilus will be expelled.

Yours respectfully,

Professor Severus Snape, Potions Master, Head of Slytherin House

Draco sighed.  Well, at least he knew what house they were in now.  He grabbed his quill and scribbled a reply.

Dear Prof. Snape,

Although it is nice to hear from you again I wish it had been under different circumstances.  The green 'goo' they used is called Jelly Fish Skin, and is a creation of Jewel's.  It is completely harmless, but as you said is resistant to magic.  I'm afraid even if you do try to wash it off with Muggle means it will leave everything stained.  However, if you mix a potion of two cups of Muggle baking soda, with one cup of water, and three grated cat hairs (the hairs off Jewel's own cat work the best) and apply it to the 'goo' it will evaporate almost instantly and leave behind no trace it was ever there.

If this does not work, please send me another owl and I will pay you the full amount needed to replace the property.

-Draco Malfoy 

Jewel grinned as she and Aquilus ran towards Ellie and Lyn after their detention.  "Well, look what we have here," she drawled snidely, skidding to a stop behind them.  "Two little Gryffindor rats.  What do you think 'Quill, should us big bad snakes eat 'em?"

Ellie and Lyn whirled around, identical frowns on their faces.  "Yuck, would you look at that Lyn, I guess no where can be kept clean from Slytherin dirt!"

"What did you call us, you worthless rat?" cried Aquilus, stepping forward threateningly.

"Exactly what you are!  Dirt!"

The four children glared angrily at each other in the middle of the entrance hall.  Eventually they couldn't hold their twitching lips in a frown and as one they burst into laughter.  

"So," said Aquilus as they all walked around the edge of the lake, "did they send a letter to your guardians too?"

Lyn grinned, "yep!  We got a letter back from Hermione telling us off, a letter from Harry and Ron telling us that while they knew how much fun pranks were we shouldn't destroy school property, and a letter from Fred and George Weasley that congratulated us on a prank well done!"

Jewel laughed, "We didn't get anything quite that interesting.  Our dad wrote Prof. Snape with the antidote to my potion and then sent us a letter telling us to try not to target school property in the future.  He also told us to be nice to Prof. Snape and not give him any migraines."

"Nice to Prof. Snape?" asked Ellie, "Why?  Is it because your dad was in Slytherin too?"

"Nah.  It's because Snape is our dad's godfather."

"What!?  Does that mean you have to spend time with a teacher outside of school?"

"Well, Snape has been around our whole lives, but it's not like he's been our teacher before now anyways.  Besides, he always brings something for Jewel and I whenever he visits.  He's sort of like an uncle or grandfather all mixed into one."

"Man, if you two get special privileges I'll kill you!"

"Ha!  Most likely he'll pick on us because he'll want us to do better!"

They paused at a giant weeping willow beside the lake to take a break for a moment.  "We should probably head in soon, Ellie and I still have some stuff to do.  We'll see you tomorrow after breakfast right?"

"Yeah sure, see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight."

"Night!"  

Ginny smiled shyly at her reflection in her mirror as she finished placing the last pieces of her coppery hair into an up do.  She glanced down at her dress and felt her smile widen.  She was wearing ivory coloured dress robes that pulled in just under her bust and then fell to the floor in graceful layers or satin.  There was intricate beading and designs on the bust and along the hem that gave it a simple elegance that shone.  

Standing up from her vanity, Ginny walked over to her jewellery box.  The dress needed some sort of necklace to finish it off.  She pulled out a few pieces that might do and after a few moments of contemplation had narrowed it down to two.  The first was a simple gold chain with a charm made of intricately woven pieces of fine gold wire.  Bill had given it to her when she had graduated from Hogwarts and it was one of her favourites.  She held it up to her throat and studied her reflection thoughtfully.  It was nice, but not perfect.  Ginny picked up the other necklace, it was a garnet pendant set between two fine gold faeries that were stretched around the stones edge trying to grab each others feet.  Ginny held it up to her throat and grinned; it looked perfect with her dress.  Quickly she undid the clasp and reached behind her neck to put it on, but just as she was about to fasten the clasp she froze.  Slowly she lowered her arms and put the necklace down on the counter.  Draco had given her that necklace; she had almost forgotten.  Without a second thought she grabbed the necklace Bill had given her and put it on, whirling away from the winking garnet and grabbed her purse as she walked out of her room, closing the door with a resounding bang.  

TWIN SHADES OF GREY HIT 500 REVIEWS!!!  I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU ALL!!!  ::Dazma faints from excitement::

Voice 17:  Hello everyone, it's great to see you all again.  Thanks for all the good wishes from everyone; I got busted out of jail without a hitch!  Anyway, as you can all see, Dazma isn't able to come to the computer at the moment, so I'll remind everyone to review… and if you don't I'll steal your car!  Mwah ha ha ha!  ::ahem… clears throat::  Yes, so have a nice day everyone.  See ya next chapter.

::Dazma's imaginary lawyer walks in::  Dazma is not in anyway trying to promote car theft, disobedience of the law, or anything else that could get her in trouble. Thank you. ::Dazma's imaginary lawyer walks out::


	10. Interesting News

So for no apparent reason, when I got bored of studying French I decided to check my ff.net account since I hadn't done that in ages.  So I saw that TSOG had over 600 reviews, and realizing that that was a new development I began to read them all.  That's when I came across the reviews reminding me it had been almost a YEAR since I last updated!  (honestly, in my head, I kept thinking that I had updated 'just a few months' ago!)

Anyways, so in a state of total shock I continued to read my reviews and much to my amazement I found myself beginning to be inspired to write some more of TSOG (that hasn't happened in OVER a year).  Thus, clicking as fast as I could I opened the barely started chapter 10 I had saved on my compy, and now, two hours of straight writing and pulling-out-of-hair later, I am proud to present chapter 10 of Twin Shades of Grey!!!

Enjoy.

Draco looked to see what his mother was staring at and felt his mind jolt.  At the top of the stairs stood Ginny in all her radiance, coppery hair swept off her shoulders with flame like tendril left down to lick her face.  An elegant gown swirled around her petite figure.  Added with the aura created from the glowing candles behind her Draco wasn't at all positive she wasn't an angel.

Before he even realized he had moved, Draco found himself standing on the stairs in front of his beauty, eyes locked with hers.  "You came." He heard himself whisper, not aware he had spoken.

"I said I would."

He felt a smile budding on his lips, "I was afraid you were just pacifying me."

Her eyes flashed and then the corner of her rose lips quirked upwards.  "You're more likely to do that than me."

The smile on his lips blossomed into a full-fledged grin.  "Yes, I am."

Grasping the hand she offered almost shyly, Draco took great delight in pulling her into his arm and leading her down to the swirl of people below them.  "Welcome, Miss Virginia," he paused wanting to say more but something inside him clamped his mouth shut.  Slowly, he reminded himself, they had to take things slowly, no rushing.  "Welcome," he repeated and then smiled happily down at her upturned face.

***

Narcissa smiled into her glass of wine as she watched her son stroll around the room with the young Miss Weasley on his arm.  The two really did make a striking couple; an intoxicating blend of fire and ice.  Of course, fire and ice had an unruly habit of consuming and destroying each other.  But if they were careful, if they talked not yelled, their story might get the fairytale ending it deserved, and Jewel and Aquilus would finally get the family _they_ deserved.

It really was too bad that Virginia was from a muggle loving family.  Though the Weasley were pure blood it would have been much easier for the couple if Virginia's family hadn't been opposed to Voldemort.  Still, the war was over now, Voldemort had been defeated and muggles still walked the earth.  Hopefully past transgressions wouldn't cause the pair any more trouble than they already had.  

***

"Hey, 'Quill, wake up!"

"Mrhm."

Jewel frowned, "Get up or I'll tell Dad what _really_ happened to his old wand."

"You're evil."

"Yes, meet me downstairs in two minutes."

***

Jewel looked up expectantly as her twin entered the common room.  He was still dressed in his pyjamas and looked as though he could barely keep his eyes open.  "I just realized something," he said as he sat down.  "You were in the boys dorm."

"Well how else was I supposed to get you up?"

Aquilus yawned, "and just why is it that you did feel the urge to get me up at…" he glanced at the clock over the main fireplace, "3 am?"

"I couldn't sleep."

"Oh?"

"I had a nightmare."

Aquilus woke up a bit more.  "About Mum?"

Jewel shook her head, "It was about Dad."  She stared down at her hands, "I was tied up and someone was taking me away, and Dad was trying to stop them but he couldn't."  Tears began to run down her face, "And you were screaming and clawing at someone who was holding you back and there was someone else screaming my name… and Dad wouldn't give up.  He kept fighting and yelling until they hit him over the head, and he fell, and he was bleeding, and I couldn't get to him.  They kept dragging me away, and then I couldn't see you anymore but I could still hear you screaming, and then you stopped all of the sudden.  And no one was coming after me.  I was…"  She broke down sobbing.

Aquilus was wide-awake now.

"I was all alone, 'Quill."

***

Ginny ran her tongue nervously across her teeth.  It was intoxicating being in his presence.  Already she felt hot and flushed, the contact of his hand on the small of her back burning through her dress.  At this rate she would be forced to ravage him in a matter of minutes to relieve some of the tension building in her body!

Realizing Draco was speaking to her Ginny pulled herself away from her thoughts to find him looking at her quizzically.  "I'm sorry, what was that?"

"I asked if you wanted to go onto the patio for a few minutes.  You're very flushed."

"Oh," Ginny felt her face turning even redder, "no, I'm okay."

"You sure?"

"Yes, really, I'm fine."

"Alright."

Ginny turned her attention away from him again, trying to calm her raging hormones, and thus completely missed the knowing smirk that settled on Draco's lips.     

***

Aquilus stared down at his twin's sleeping face.  She looked peaceful but very vulnerable, lying there with her head on his chest, tear stains still visible on her cheeks.

He was glad he'd finally managed to calm her down enough to get to sleep, but now he found himself unable to join her in that wonderful escape of oblivion.  His head was buzzing with thoughts of her nightmare.  Why?  He wasn't really sure, but something about it struck him as very important.  

He sighed and closed his eyes, mentally beginning to count sheep.

***

Draco turned his face towards the wind, taking a deep breath before starting to talk.  "I'm going to be gone next week.  I have to make a trip to Egypt concerning a problem with one of my businesses."

"Oh."

"Yes.  I just thought I should tell you."

"Thank you."

Ginny nervously fiddled with the edge of her bodice, trying to figure out what else she could say.  Draco was standing with his back to her, eyes closed, facing the wind as though he hadn't a care in the world.  He was beautiful.

"I can hear that."

"What?"  

Draco looked over his shoulder, smirking, "You think I'm sexy."

Ginny's mouth dropped.  "How?"

Draco laughed and turned around completely, leaning back against the terrace railing.  "I didn't, it's just that all women find me sexy."

"Why you!"  Ginny laughed and whacked him with her handbag.

"Hey!" 

Still laughing Ginny hit him again, "that's what you get for being smug!"

"I'm not smug," Draco ducked under her third swing.  "I can't help it if I'm irresistible to women!"

***

Professor Snape watched Jewel and Aquilus out the corner of his eye while they set up their equipment to begin the potion he had just assigned.  Was it just him, or were they both moving rather sluggishly?  Perhaps they were having trouble adjusting to living away from Draco?  They hadn't ever been separated from him this long before, what with Draco being paranoid about their safety and they're paranoia that Draco might not come back if ever he left.  

Should he write to Draco?  No, not yet.  If they didn't seem to be improving in a few days he'd talk to them to see if it was anything easily fixable.  Draco would just become unbearably protective if he mentioned anything.  Frankly, Snape was amazed he hadn't insisted on accompanying them to Hogwarts himself.  And so, why tempt fate over something that could turn out to be nothing more than a bit of homesickness?  He'd just keep an eye on the twins.

Mentally giving himself a shake about becoming soft, Snape began to walk around the room, occasionally growling at some rather nervous looking little first-year.

***

"Master?"

"Yes, Timmikilies?"

"The mail has arrived.  Shall Timmikilies leave it on the desk?"

"No, give it here."

"Yes, Master, sir.  Is there anything else Timmikilies can do while he's here?"

"No, you may go back to your usually chores."

"Very good.  Timmikilies will come back in an hour."

…

"Timmikilies, wait!"

"Yes, Master?"

"I need you to tell the Mistress that I would like to see her.  Tell her that I've just received some interesting news."  

MWAH HA HA HA!  Finally, the plot is truly starting to develop.  What?  Don't tell me you really thought this was just going to be a romance between Draco and Ginny?

Anyways, I promise that the next chapter really won't take me almost a year to get out.  But it won't be for a couple weeks, since I have lots to do this week and I'm going away all of next week.  But I'll try to get the next chapter out after that!  And I think it will bring back some fond memories for all of us!

Voice 17:  Well, it's been awhile…. 

Voice 18:  I thought we would never get to see the readers again!

Voice 17:  No kidding!  I'm surprised anyone is even reading this now, who would've believed that some people would wait almost a whole year for a new chapter!

Voice 18:  Yeah, Dazma better be grateful for their loyalty… and that they never tracked her down and chained her to a keyboard!

Voice 13:  That would've been rather unlucky on her part.

It begins to rain on everything but Voice 13 

Voice 17:  Well, I guess that's our cue to shut up.  Later kids!

Voice 18:  What?  Aren't you going to make some comment about stealing cars?

Voice 17:  Nope.  A lot has happened over the course of the past year.  I a reformed voice.  (Besides, now that Dazma has her license, who needs to go to the trouble of stealing a car?!!!!)

Voice 18:  But she doesn't own a car yet…

Voice 17:  It's not stealing when it's your parents' car.

::Dazma's imaginary lawyer walks in::  It is still theft even if it  _is _your parents' car.  Dazma does not promote the stealing of your parents' car.  ::Dazma's imaginary lawyer walks out::


	11. Just Like The 'Good Ol' Days'

**PLEASE READ THIS NOTE BEFORE READING CHAPTER 11!!!**

And here is chapter 11. Not nearly as long between updates as last time, but I apologise for not getting it out as quickly as I said I would. You see, I have been having trouble writing TSOG for the past few chapters, and I think I've finally figured out where I went wrong... I don't like the base I created for this story with Pen Pals. So, I think I'm going to rewrite Pen Pals. Not so much that the overall plot is different, but enough that Draco will be more in character and that there will be noticeable changes in each chapter. Until I finish with that (and perhaps even rewriting some of TSOG) there will be no more updates for TSOG.

I know some of you will be upset about this, but I feel it is something I have to do to be able to continue this story. Hopefully it will only take me a couple months to get through rewriting thing (I procrastinate), and then I'll be able to get on with TSOG, as some exciting things are about to happen.

So, with no further delay, enjoy chapter 11, and make sure to keep and eye on Pen Pals! Enjoy!

* * *

Dear Mr. Maytin,

I'm very pleased to hear that you will be coming out to deal with the issue of my trade personally. I feel I must inform you that so far your business' results have been unsatisfactory at best, and I am beginning to loose my patience. Of course, I'm sure I will no longer have anything to worry about.

I will meet you at "The Hexed Ring" at two o'clock on Monday afternoon to discuss the details with you. I have already made reservations for us.

My regards,

Hamby Hucklesin

* * *

Dear Aquilus and Jewel,

Thank you for your latest letter, (and for not blowing up anything else). I'm writing to inform you that I will be out of town for the next week. I will be in Africa working out the details of a trade, and due to the demands and nature of this customer I will probably be too busy to write, so please do not be worried when you don't hear from me.

If you need anything from home talk either to Professor Snape, or write directly to the House Elves. Depending on your needs one of them should be able to help you.

Hope you're still having a good time at Hogwarts. Please try to refrain from any major pranks until I am back from my trip.

Love,

Dad

* * *

Hello D,

How're you enjoying your trip so far? Everything going well? Things are normal here. I told you about my magazine, right? We've gotten out the latest issue so there isn't much stress right now.

-G

* * *

Anyone else as bored as me?

-Quill

I know! What is with this teacher?

-El

You think we're actually ever going to need to know about the goblin uprising of 907?

-Lyn

Not unless the universe is crazier than I realized!

-Jew

I think my brain is melting!

-El

No, that's just the feeling of your sanity slipping.

-Quill

How much longer 'till this is over?

-Jew

Half an hour.

-Lyn

I don't think I'm gonna make. You'll have to leave me behind!

-Jew

Don't you talk that way soldier! We leave no one behind!

-El

Tell my family I love them... goodbye... cruel world...

-Jew

NOOOO! Jewel!

-Quill

* * *

Dear G,

Things are going as can be expected when dealing with pigheaded clients.

Yes, you told me about your magazine; good to hear at least someone isn't having a horrible time.

-D

Hello D,

Sorry to hear you're having a bad time. Hope things go better with your client.

-G

* * *

Hi Harry, Ron, and Hermione,

Things are going great here at Hogwarts. Lyn and I went to watch the Gryffindor Quidditch team practise today; they're good but Harry and Ron could still knock their socks off. Lyn and I were thinking of asking McGonagall if we could maybe start a jr team for the kids who already know how to fly on a broom. We've talked to some of the other kids about it and most of them seem to really like the idea, so we'll see how things go.

Oh, we've made some friends too! They're really cool! And yes, they are the ones we pulled the prank with, but really they aren't all that bad. Honestly, I think you would like them! They're twins, and their names are Jewel and Aquilus (but we usually call Aquilus, Quill).

Anyways, I better be going now. I still have some homework to do for DADA tomorrow. Hope you guys are all doing well. Tell the kids we miss 'em and say 'hi'!

The one and only,

Ellie

* * *

Dearest Diary,

Life is good. I'm quite content with how things are going. As I've mentioned before, I got placed in Gryffindor, and so far I've had no trouble making new friends (not that I was too worried since Ellie is here). Aquilus and Jewel are great! After all the stories Ron told us about Draco Malfoy I never would've believed that his kids could be so bloody nice, but the are! And you know, from everything they've told me about their dad I find it hard to believe Ron was telling me about the same person... though I suppose even someone as horrible as Ron said Malfoy was would love his kids.

I had my second potions class today. I really don't like Prof. Snape, but I do like potions! When Snape gave his speech during our first class about the "delicate, precise art of potions" I rolled my eyes... but now. I know I've only been to two classes, but when I was working in my last class I just started to feel something. It was like... oh I can't explain! It just felt like for once in my life everything was in exactly the right place moving exactly like it should.

Does that even make sense!? I don't know, but I'm definitely looking forward to my next class! Which reminds me, Snape has already assigned a two-foot paper on the properties of a basic sleeping potion! I'd better get started on that tonight.

Until another time,

Lyn

* * *

Hey Ginny,

Just writing to see how things are going, and to check if you'll be coming this Saturday to give the girls their regular makeover party. I really hope you can fit it in since everyone is feeling a bit down with so many kids off at Hogwarts this year.

Ron and Harry are well. They've been busy as bees keeping the kids entertained with me taking care of all the paperwork concerning expenses for Hogwarts supplies, but they've still managed to find time to sneak off twice this week. Where those boys go I don't even want to know!

Fred and George dropped by the other day. George's knee was acting up again and Fred had to get home to the baby, so they couldn't stay long, but it was nice to see them none the less. The told me to say "Hi" if I talked to you before they did and that Angelina is expecting you to come over for dinner soon (or she'll drag you over herself).

Oh, and I spoke to another Goblin at Gringotts and it looks like we're finally going to be able to get that fourth wing added on to the building! The kids were so excited when they heard because we've promised them each their own bedroom now that we'll have more space.

Anyways, I really must be going. Hope to hear from you shortly.

Sincerely,

Hermione

* * *

Dear Mum,

Just writing to tell you everything is going fine. I've been taking it easy since I have a month until the next issue of Magic Touch needs to be out (not to say I've been slacking off).

It was Lavender's birthday yesterday so we went out for lunch at a nice little diner called 'Tasty Tidbits'. It wasn't exactly high class, but the food was delicious.

Anyways, I really have nothing to write; I'm afraid my life is rather uneventful right now. I'll be going to the Trio's to give all the girls their bi-monthly makeover.

I'll write you again soon.

Love,

Ginny

* * *

Dream Journal of Jewel Malfoy

Entry # 173

It starts with me in a dark room. I'm sitting on something sort of squishy, (like a towel or something). A man comes in (he's really old) and he wants me to talk, but I can't. He keeps asking me things that I don't know the answer to.

Then I'm in a really bright room, and I can see Dad and 'Quill. Dad is screaming about something, and 'Quill isn't moving. He's dead. I try to go to 'Quill, but something is holding me back. I'm very upset... more upset that I can't get to him than that he's dead.

And then there is a phoenix; it's burning so bright I can barely stand to look at it. It's standing between me and the old man, and holding Dad and (a now alive) Aquilus to it's side with one wing.

Then I wake up.

* * *

That's all folks. If you didn't read the note at the beginning of the chapter please do so now. It's very important.

Voice 17: Now now Dazma, surely no one could have missed the BIG, BOLDED, line above, and have gotten this far without reading your note. It's unthinkable! I know the readers would never have blatantly ignored your request in such a way!

Voice 18: Give it up, you're sense of humour just isn't funny and you need to work on your sarcasm.

Voice 17: Shuddup.

Voice 18: Oh, very smooth.

Dazma: Enough! I'm going to bed; no arguing!

Voice 18: Of course, we'll be quiet. ::hits Voice 17 over the head with a frying pan:: See, all quiet.

Voice 17: dwaaaaaaaa?


End file.
